


Skirting Around

by Drawiana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Haphephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawiana/pseuds/Drawiana
Summary: “What are you doing?”The black boned skeleton completely halts upon hearing your voice.Coming home to see your destroyer of a boyfriend checking himself out in the mirror in your bedroom wasn’t something you particularly thought would be happening today.Much less when he’s wearing a skirt.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Skirting Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacketBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/gifts).



“What are you doing?”

The black boned skeleton completely halts upon hearing your voice.

Coming home to see your destroyer of a boyfriend checking himself out in the mirror in your bedroom wasn’t something you particularly thought would be happening today.

Much less when he’s wearing a skirt.

Error slowly turns his head to face you, blinking. You have to keep in your laugh at the cat-like expression on his face. 

“. **..n** n ~~ nno **th** ~~ **~~i~~ ng** .” He responds simply, slowly moving his body so he’s no longer in the diva pose he’d been pulling off.

“Then what’s with the skirt?” Where did he even get it from, more importantly? He looks down at the mentioned clothing item. It’s a bright blue with black lacing, reaching just above his knees. You had to admit, it fit his normal style and taste, but it still doesn’t explain  _ why  _ he just decided to wear it.

“ **~~it /~~ /w- ** ~~**wa** ~~ ~~s half~~ o f **f** .” He says it like it answers everything and that may or may not have made you start cackling.

Error pouts at your laughter, crossing his arms and fixing you with a pouty look and a glare. It only makes you laugh harder. It’s so hard to see him as threatening or intimidating when he has a puffy skirt like that on.

“ **ar ~~re~~** ~~**y-y** -y-y o ~~ **u do ~~ne~~** ?” He grunts after a few minutes, when your laughter has slowed. You manage to nod in between your dying guffaws, reaching up to wipe the tears that had been forming in your eyes.

You let out a large exhale, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why did you decide to put on a skirt, Error?” You chuckle, turning to make your way back to your kitchen.

You can hear Error huff behind you, the pittering of his small, bone feet against the hardwood floor letting you know he’s following behind you.

And still in the skirt too.

“ i// **t** ~~ loo **k** **ed** ~~ **~~n-~~ ni** **c** e!” He responds, earning more chuckles from you.

It wasn’t exactly common for Error to visit. He had his own home, a pocket void as he’d called it. Unfortunately, you couldn’t follow him there and stay for long periods of time. Both because you didn’t have the reality warping abilities he had to even get there in the first place, but also because apparently the space Error lived in could directly harm the Soul of individuals it wasn’t connected with.

But, he’d been coming over more and more lately. You were kind of proud of that. He hadn’t been the most open, when you first started dating. He refused to step foot in your timeline in total for most of the time.

It took you a few months just to get him to step inside your home.

But now he comes and goes whenever he pleases. It’s become normal for you to come home from work one day to Error binging soap operas on the couch. It’s not every day, but it’s still nice, you have to admit.

Speaking of the grumpy skeleton, he sees you going for the kitchen and perks up when you open a specific cabinet.

Your small boyfriend always had a deep love for chocolate, so you kept a small stash of various bars in your cupboards for him any time he came over. You specifically set a rule that Error was only allowed to take one at a time, and not all of them at once, so you didn’t have to constantly go out and spend your money on so much candy.

You’re surprised he’s still following that rule, actually.

Grabbing a classic Hershey’s bar, you turn to hand the candy to the short skeleton. He eagerly takes it and is already in the process of ripping off the plastic to devour the bar.

You can’t help but laugh again when he eagerly starts munching. A deep blue covers his zygomatic arches and nose ridge, and he narrows his eyesockets up at you as he chews.

He sticks his nasal cavity up and makes his way into the living room.

Error was known for being particularly grumpy, but you found that cute, honestly, given his appearance. The destroyer could certainly look frightening when he wanted to be, but he’d never wanted to do so around you.

So you were left cooing over the glares he sent you using his abnormally large eyesockets. Pairing that with his full, round cheekbones made you question why this tiny man had a job titled Destroyer of Worlds.

You lean down to pick up the chocolate wrapper Error had left on the kitchen floor, tossing it into the garbage before making your way into the living room, finding your boyfriend already sitting on the couch with the TV on, still eating his bar of chocolate as he watches.

You grin and plop down next to him. Oh, he’s watching that Undernovela timeline again. When you’d asked him how he’d basically turned your TV into a one-way portal, he’d just shrugged and responded with “magic”.

Which, honestly, was fair.

Error’s mismatched eyelights flicker up to look at you. You give him a small smile. His face flushes a deep blue again and he grunts, quickly snapping his head down to watch his show, shoving his remaining chocolate in his mouth.

You snort. All you’d done was smile at him.

He twitches, messing with the lacing on the skirt currently draped over his legs. You reach back and place your arm over the back of the couch behind Error. You don’t take offense nor think much of it when the action causes him to lean away from you the slightest bit.

One of the first things you’d learnt about Error is that he suffered through Haphephobia. He refuses to admit that it affects him much, at least out loud to you, but you can see how the error signs and pixels around him multiply and move more aggressively whenever you get too close.

You don’t mind. 

Sure, it’d be nice to be able to touch him, but you can’t just force that on him. The only way for him to pass that phobia is for him to be the one to initiate the contact, but you yourself have agreed with him before that he really has no reason to do so nor does he have to.

So imagine your surprise when you feel a small weight lean against your side about half an hour into watching.

You glance down to see Error currently nestled up against your side, his eyelights fixated on the TV.

He doesn’t realize what he’s doing, you think with a smile. You think better of bringing your arm down to wrap around him. It’ll startle him and he’ll realize what he’s doing and start panicking.

With one thought passing through your brain, you let him be and return to watching.

You should try to convince him to wear skirts more often.


End file.
